De porcelaine
by Asianchoose
Summary: Daphnée, elle a la peau opaline, le nez mutin et des cheveux fins qui s'emmêlent. On dit d'elle qu'elle est fragile, qu'elle se casse au moindre choc, à la moindre explosion. Elle est de porcelaine, Daphnée. Moi, je la trouve plutôt de marbre.


Un petit OS sans prétention, excusez le pairing bizarre. Ca m'est venu comme ça, mais j'ai bien envie d'écrire quelque chose de plus long sur ces deux là. Bonne lecture !

Daphnée regarde la boite de gâteaux, un air de dégout sur le visage.

« Je n'aime pas les gâteaux à la bière. »

Si vous lui posez la question, Daphnée Greengrass vous répondra qu'il y a un paquet de choses qu'elle n'aime pas. Les gâteaux à la bière, ça, je viens de l'apprendre. Il y a aussi la cannelle, les mendiants sur le Chemin de Traverse, les tresses trop serrées, l'odeur du parchemin vieilli, les robes mal ajustées, les vêtements moldus, les né-moldus, leur façon d'être émerveillés par les choses banales faisant le quotidien des sorciers. Et surtout, ce qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout, ce sont les sang-mêlés. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvait aimer un moldu. Comment peut-on imaginer que deux mondes aussi différents puissent cohabiter ? Leur simple coexistence restait pour elle un mystère.

« On ne sent presque pas le goût de la bière. Tu peux goûter…  
— Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai dit. »

Au final, on a mieux fait de lui demander ce qu'elle aime. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien aimer, Daphnée ? Je serais certain de lui poser une colle si je lui demandais, là, tout de suite. C'est le genre de femmes qui ne montrent pas grand-chose. Peu d'empathie, quasiment aucun sentiment. _La reine des glaces a un cœur de pierre sous sa peau d'opale. _Je crois avoir entendu Blaise Zabini dire ça un jour. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, Blaise. Ça doit être de la jalousie, me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête.

« Ça va ? »

Elle détourne la tête, évite de me répondre.

Les gens la trouvent fragile, Daphnée. C'est son reflet qui veut ça. Sous son rouge à lèvre grenat et ses airs de femme fatale, il y a quelque chose de caché, d'enfoui, quelque chose qu'on discerne pourtant très vite. Est-ce que c'est dû à ses doigts fins semblables à ceux des artistes ou à ses cheveux qui s'emmêlent dans son chignon négligé ? Non, je pense que ce sont surtout ses yeux qui la trahissent. Elle a le regard à fleur de peau des personnes qui ont peur de tomber, de perdre pied à tout moment. Une lueur de peur irrationnelle au fond des yeux. Juste un voile, mais on ne voit que ça, ironiquement.

Je la trouve épuisée, ce matin. J'observe ses cernes, les moirures violettes sur son cou. On dirait du marbre. Elle est pâle, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Une poupée de porcelaine qu'on aurait voulu briser. Elle déteste les métaphores. Si elle m'entendait, elle me conseillerait de me taire, comme elle le fait souvent, d'un ton froid qui n'appelle aucune réplique.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir », souffle-t-elle finalement.

J'ai envie de lui rétorquer que si je n'étais pas venu, elle serait bien seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Je suis certain qu'elle n'a même pas prévenu ses parents, ni même Astoria. Elle joue les dames de fer, comme à son habitude.

« Ça te dérange tant que ça que je sois ici ? »

Elle a toujours eu honte de moi. Et quand je la questionne là-dessus, lui demandant si mon ascendance lui pose problème, elle ne prend même pas la peine de trouver une excuse. Elle ignore, se persuadant qu'elle n'a rien d'une hypocrite. Si elle était vraiment franche, elle aurait parlé de moi à sa famille.

« La sorcière de l'accueil m'a pourtant dit que tu avais mis mon adresse en cas d'urgences.  
— Parce qu'il fallait mettre quelque chose. Je pensais que tu aurais un peu de bon sens et que tu ne pointerais pas ici. »

J'encaisse. Avec elle, des tirades comme celle-ci, j'en entends des dizaines chaque jour.

« Six mois ? je demande après un moment de silence, sentant déjà une boule se former dans ma gorge.  
— Six mois. »

Elle ne me regarde toujours pas, j'esquisse un mouvement pour lui prendre la main puis me ravise. Je dois surement avoir peur qu'elle me rejette encore.

« J'ai jamais rien vu… Six mois, ça aurait dû se voir… »

Elle reste de marbre, comme figée par le dédain et la fierté.

« Le Médicomage m'a dit que c'était un déni de grossesse. Je ne sais pas que ça veut dire exactement mais…  
— Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire la conversation. Dégage. »  
— Je ne me sens obligé de rien. Je suis venu parce que je me suis senti concerné.  
— Tu ne l'es pas. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est plus dur à encaisser. Certainement parce qu'elle a dit ça comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Au début, je lui disais souvent qu'au lieu de faire la morte, elle devait prendre exemple sur sa sœur et vivre un peu. Elle se justifiait en disant qu'Astoria était mère et que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait l'air plus vivante. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas encore mère, Astoria. A vrai dire, elle avait à peine le ventre qui s'arrondissait, à l'époque.

« Tu es certaine que je suis pas le père ?  
— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Il est mort. »

Elle essaye d'être dure avec moi mais elle a du mal à prononcer le dernier mot. Ses doigts agrippent le drap nerveusement et elle baisse la tête, le visage caché derrière une mèche de cheveux.

« Retourne faire mumuse avec tes explosifs. »

Pourquoi donc ? Je suis surement viré. J'ai quitté l'atelier sans dire un mot à personne, ce matin. Mon patron n'attend plus qu'un énième faux pas pour se débarrasser de moi. Et je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je me lève quand même, lui jette un dernier regard et m'approche de la porte.

« Je suis désolée, Seamus. »

Des mots si étranges. Bien trop communs, bien trop polis pour sortir de la bouche de Daphnée Greengrass.

« C'est pas grave. »

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre. J'ai toujours été maladroit. Je préfère me taire. Parce que je la vois, la lueur dans le regard de Daphnée. Je sais qu'on peut facilement la briser. Malheureusement, je sais détruire, mais pas réparer. Le genre de gars qui explosent des mois et des mois d'efforts en une seule phrase.

« J'y vais... Tu es sûre que ça va ? je lui demande, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte.  
— Oui. Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

C'est vrai, elle n'est pas en sucre. Ni en porcelaine d'ailleurs. Elle est plus forte que ça. Du moins, j'essaye de m'en persuader.

Je sors, elle reste de marbre.

Je sais que la « qualité » de pyrotechnie de Seamus vient des films mais je dois dire que c'est l'un des seuls écarts par rapport au bouquin qui m'a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.


End file.
